


Love denied

by akirasun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George thinks upon Hermione through the eyes that Fred had for her before his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love denied

Hermione Granger- the world knows her as part of the team that helped Harry Potter defeat Voldermort. She's was the top student while at Hogwarts, even going back to finish the year she missed while out hunting horcruxes and probably learning more on the run that she would have ever gained through a classroom setting. Hermione Granger, in many aspects, is a war hero that she very much deserves through her brains and hard work. She is the bravest woman I've meet and she deserves everything the world can give her which is by far not my brother. Ron, while also being brave, is too thick and bull headed to really understand what Hermione needs out of him. His arrogance gets in his way and blinds him of his ability to see anything else other than what could benefit him. Getting married to Hermione isn't much more than benefiting him because he hasn't figured out how to take care of himself long enough to be able to get anything done. No, Hermione deserves better than Ron and unfortunately the person who came to this realization before anyone else died trying to save the world we all live in.

Fred told me on several occasions how much he wished that he could have been bolder around her. She was younger than us to start off with and by time that she was old enough for him to be able to do anything about it, it was too late. We were Ron's family- almost off limits and taboo as if we were her own. Plus, she didn't much appreciate the jokes that we played on her during our years at school. But Fred, ever the optimist he was, hoped that maybe he would be able to figure out a way for him to stand out. I thought he was a fool personally but now I see where he was coming from. She is someone that I could even see myself asking out if she weren't engaged to Ron. I'm half tempted to in hopes that it would put some doubt in her mind about the whole idea of their relationship. But I don't know if I would ever be able to bring myself to do it out of respect for Fred's memory. He saw her for what she really was long before I did and I just wish he was still here to have done more about it. I feel like an idiot for not being able to protect him like I should have. He could have had a life with her and they would have been happy. She would definitely be a lot happier with my twin than my younger brother by far and I can't for the life of me think of a way to prove it. My family would turn on me quicker than they did Percy if I even dared voice the opinion otherwise, which just makes my torment even more painful. The death of a twin and the loss of a woman that he could have had just seems like a cruel twist of fate that should have and could have been prevented. Why did I have to insist on being on that section of wall? Fred wanted to be on the grounds themselves to make it easier to move around and get away but I was adamant about having the 'higher ground'. Damn it to hell, I should have been the one struck down- not Fred.

Watching Hermione discuss all things wedding with Ginny pushes the knife into my heart just that much deeper. I smile when she looks up at me happily, showing me an idea for table centerpieces and asks for my opinion. Muttering something about not being well versed in flower arrangements and centerpieces, I walk out of the living room and into the kitchen where I nearly run into Dad on his way out. The tormented look on my face gives me away without Dad even needing to ask what's wrong. It always comes back to Fred in one way or another and he learned months ago not to ask and let me just feel. Pulling me in for a hug that I resist at first, I let myself to cry the tears that need to be shed and let out the hurt that needs unleashed on his shoulder. I promise for Fred that I will at least watch over her and be her shoulder to cry on if it ever comes to it. Since he can't do it himself, I'll be damned if she doesn't have at least one of us when she really needs it.


End file.
